Moments in Time
by athenades87
Summary: A moment between Pam and Tara. Tamela/Para Pam and Tara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot maybe a multi chapter fic I thought up before I went to bed last night. I was just too tired to post. So here it is!**

_**"You know, the smallest thing can change a life. In the blink of an eye, something happens by chance - and when you least expect it - since we're on a course that you could have never planned, into a future you never imagined. Where will it take you? That's the journey of our lives: our search for the light." - Nicholas Sparks**_

Tara stares blankly out her bedroom window, watching the stars dance in the sky, looking at the moon wishing it was the sun. Wishing her life was different, thinking where the hell did it go wrong. She makes a list in her head:

_Finding out Sook wasn't dead and leaving New Orleans._

_Getting caught up with a fucking witch clan._

_Fucking with Pam._

_Fucking with Pam some more, mainly her face._

_Getting my head blown off._

_Being turn into a fucking Vampire._

_Killing the Sheriff_

_Bill becoming a jacked up super vamp on speed (fucking prick, I never did like him)._

_Kissing Pam..._

Hours before, her and Pam got into another one of their daily fights, but this one was different, usually Tara lets Pam's words go through one ear and out the other. This time was different though, something in Tara broke and she fought back.

"_How long do we have to stay here" Tara asks cautiously_

_"Till the shit storm back home calms down" she deadpans_

_"Oh, you heard from Eric?"_

_"No" Pam deadpans again_

_"You reckon everyone is okay?" Tara asks_

_"I don't know" Pam replies starting to get irritated at Tara's questions_

_"You think Eric will come for us"_

_"Jesus Christ Tara will you stop with the 20 fucking questions I don't know anything damn!"_

_Tara taken aback by Pam's out burst, jumps to her feet._

_"Fuck you Pam, I am just a scared as you are, and I am not a Goddamn child and you have no fucking right to talk to me that way"_

_Pam just starts blankly at Tara who's standing in a fighting stance with her hands baling into fists at her side. Tara rolls her eyes at Pam's motionless body and blank stare and storms out of the room._

Pam sits in the living room looking into the fire, recalling the interaction between her and Tara. A bit of guilt courses through her, followed closely by anger. _How dare her talk back to me that way _Pam thinks to her self. Pam sits and stews in that though for a few more moments before she jumps to her feet, to embark on a mission to find Tara and rip her a new one.

Pam finds Tara sitting in the dark, sitting on a window seal. Her left leg stretched completely out and the right bent to her chest with her right arm dangling over it. Pam crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe as she watches Tara starting out the window; she notices the moonlight shining against Tara's skin. Pam's anger softens in the moment she realizes, how beautiful Tara really is.

"I wish you could have met Sookie's gran" Tara voices softly

"Yeah, and why is that" Pam deadpans

"She was the sweetest thing that God ever put breath in" Tara looks away from the window and stares at her lap and continues to speak. "When I was little and my sorry excuse for a mother would get on a good drunk and try to beat me senseless, I would run to Adele and she would protect me." Tara wipes away a crimson tear that forms in her eye. " She clothed me, when momma burnt my clothes, she feed me, when momma would spend all of her money on booze, she bathed me when momma wouldn't let me shower" The tears were pouring more rapidly now, and Tara didn't try to wipe them away. "At night Adele would rock me to sleep in her arms, she sang to me as I drifted, in her arms I felt so loved, in her arms I finally felt at home, like I belonged on this earth" Tara was now looking back out the window, sighing she whispered only one word "safe".

Pam's arms were now uncrossed and dangling at her side. She stood in utter shock at Tara's words and the guilt over whelmed her. The anger was gone, she couldn't even remember what she was angry about. A lump was growing rapidly in her throat as she tried to suppress a choking cry bubbling upwards. She finally got enough resolve to speak.

"And how do you feel now" Pam whispers

Tara leans her head against the wall, sits there for a moment and draws and unnecessary ragged breath.

"Alone"

**TBC**

Well I think I will make this into a multi chapter fic. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Its raining, I should be doing HM but oh well.. Here's chapter 2**

* * *

_**"Love is a choice you make from moment to moment." **_  
**_― Barbara De Angelis_**

Pam leans her back against the door frame and slowly slides down to the floor. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them. "You are not alone, Tara" Pam says her voice barely above a whisper.

Tara scoffs "Then what am I Pam, what do I have in this world?"

Pam inhales unnecessarily through her nose and exhales raggedly, tightens her hold she has on her legs and voices softly "Me."

Tara scoffs again while rolling her eyes " I have you, just about as much as I have a heart beating in my chest."

Pam sits quietly on the floor, she knows Tara is right. She hasn't been much of a maker these last couple weeks nor has she been very friendly or nice toward Tara. Of course she appreciated Tara rescuing her from the Authority. Not many people would do that for her and honestly she could only think of one that actually would...Eric. She let her guard down though when she let Tara kiss her. She couldn't help it, she was actually happy to see Tara, happy to get the hell out of that place. But the moment Pam saw Tara grab that silver door handle to rescue her from her prison, she lost all thought, all of her walls came crashing to the ground, in that moment...she fell in love.

"Ya know, my momma was actually right about something." Tara laughs as she speaks "Baby girl, you were brought into this alone and you will leave this world alone." Tara finishes imitating her mothers slurred speech.

Pam slowly rises to her feet and walks over to where she is seated. Tara avoids eye contact with Pam by returning her gaze back out the window. Pam notices the move when she stops beside her and a frown plays with the corner of her mouth. "Look at me" Pam speaks softly. No movement from Tara, "Hey" Pam says as she grabs the side of Tara's chin to move her face toward her "look at me". Tara lets Pam move her face toward hers with no resistance, and they simply just stare at each other for several moments. As azure colored eyes bare into endless pools of onyx the tension between the two vampires seem to disappear.

Pam finally breaks the silence "Tara, I'm sorry"

Tara smiles "I bet that hurt, didn't it?"

"Tara, really I am trying to be serious here"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, continue"

"No" Pam moves away crossing her arms like a child

Tara quickly stand up taking Pam into her arms and touches her forehead with hers and whispers "Please tell me"

Pam slowly uncrosses her arms and places her hands on Tara's hips. At Pam's touch Tara's body shivers.

"I'm sorry for my words, I'm sorry for your past, but what I am not sorry for is making you" Pam moves to snake her arms around Tara's waist, placing her chin on Tara's shoulder. "As long as I walk this earth Tara, you will never be alone, this I promise you."

Tara chest begins to heave rapidly as waves of crimson despair starts flowing from her eyes. Pam tightens her embrace and Tara finally lets every hard feeling that she's ever had towards her mother, towards her past, and even towards Pam go with every tear drop. Pam retracts from the embrace to take Tara's face in her hands. Smoothing the skin under Tara's eyes with her thumbs she leans in and presses a soft kiss on Tara's plump lips. In that moment Tara's world melted away and nothing else mattered but Pam.

* * *

Review please, its very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sick, it's a Saturday and I have nothing to do but lay in bed. So I guess I'll write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Warning rated "M" and you'll see why ;-0**

* * *

**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen**

* * *

The sound of the shutters collapsing fast against the windows tore the two lovers apart. They had been lost in each other lips, each other's smells and each other's moans for hours. "I wanted to take you to bed" the blonde moaned into a cocca mouth. "Oh really, you think it was going to be that easy for you?" Tara smirked. Pam leaned up to the younger vampires ear and with a voice so low that it send shivers up and downTara's spine. "Oh, believe me baby, it would be very easy" Pam slowly slips her hand down the front of Tara's pants to her hot center. "See you are practically dripping for me"

"P-Pam" Tara stutters

"hmm" Pam hums on the side of Tara's neck

"W-what are you doing" Tara stammers again, Pam still working her fingers up and down Tara's slick folds

"I am giving you a taste of what you'll get tonight" Pam whispers into Tara's ear.

"Oh, umm that umm feels ahhhhh oh. my. god!" Tara's body starts to convulse and she starts riding Pam's hand. Tara grips the back of Pam's shoulders and a slight moan escapes her mouth. "That's right baby, you like the feel of that don't you?" Tara's only response was a moan as her eyelashes flutter and her eyes roll back into her head. "Come for me Tara" Pam says while licking the side of her neck.

"Oh god, oh fuck!" is the only words that escape Tara's mouth.

Pam picks Tara up with her free hand and Tara's leg automatically wrap around Pam's waste. Pam speeds them toward the wall and there Tara is pined. Pam sticks 2 fingers inside and starts pumping. "Oh, Tara Mae, you are so wet for me" Pam exclaims as she sticks a third finger in and pumps Tara's center again. Tara starts to scream as Pam curls her fingers up. "Come Tara" Pam says breathlessly "Come" she repeats as she pumps one last time into Tara. With that a white light flashes in front of Tara's eyes and all of muscles tense at once. She starts will a low curdling growl, which turns into several high-pitched moans. Pam starts pumping to Tara faster with her hips and hand as her own orgasm builds in her, fighting for release. Pam's orgasm finally reaches its peak and she starts moaning into Tara's shoulder. As both females ride out the last waves of their orgasms, their lips meet in such a tender manner, that both Tara and Pam feel butterflies from it. Pam unwraps Tara's legs from her waist and lowers them back to the floor. They stand there for a moment just looking at one another, the bond that ties the two lovers together hums out of control.

Tara reaches up and runs the pad of her fingers along the side of Pam's face "I think I love you"

Pam's eyes widen but before she could speak, Tara's eyes shut and her knees buckle. Dawn was upon them and Tara being a baby couldn't resist the pull. Pam swoops the sleeping beauty into her arms and carries her over to the bed, laying her down slowly and spoons Tara's body from behind. Pam kisses the spot behind Tara's earlobe before whispering "I love you too".

* * *

I think I am going to end it here.. I think this is everything I can do with it. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
